


A Big Secret

by blueyeddrabble



Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tendou Satori, M/M, Monster Dick Ushijima, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Ushijima has a massive dick, and Tendou knows exactly how to use it.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893832
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	A Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Here is my piece for Day 3 of UshiTen week!!

Ushijima Wakatoshi was dubbed “the monster of the court” within his two years he has been at university. There was one thing that his boyfriend, Tendou Satori, knew about him that made him even more of a monster. Tendou wouldn’t say he is a size queen, but after getting fucked by Ushijima, he doesn’t think he could be fulfilled by anything smaller. Tendou would refer to it as an anaconda, but Tendou thinks that’s diminishing the size of Ushijima’s member. Tendou still remembers the fear he felt the first time he saw Ushijima’s ten inch long cock that was as thick as a soda can. Tendou never prayed, but that night he asked for forgiveness because he thought he was going to die by the hands of Ushijima’s dick. That was the first time, when they celebrated their graduation from Shiratorizawa. Now two years later, the couple is living together attending the same university, and Tendou has become more than well accustomed to Ushijima’s size.

“Wakawaka, I think we deserve a break from studying.” Tendou slyly said. He slithered an arm around his boyfriend, so their bodies were pressing together. 

“Satori, if you would like to have sex please just say so.” Ushijima deadpanned.

“Fine. Wakawaka, I want you to take that monster cock of yours and fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight for a week.”

“You can’t do anything straight. That’s why you’re in a relationship with me.”

“Oh Wakawaka, you’re such a jokester. No as a reward for that funny joke why don’t you sit back and relax.”

With that, Ushijima sat back into the couch, as Tendou got to his knees and unzipped Ushijima’s pants. With one swift motion Ushijima’s pants and underwear were lying bundled around his ankles. Tendou was on his knees, face in between Ushijima’s thighs, taking his boyfriend’s dick and slapping himself in the face with it.

“I love how big you are Wakawaka. You always fill me up so much.” With that, Tendou licked a line from the base of Ushijima’s dick to the head, playing with his slit. “Mmh, you taste so good Wakawaka.” Right after the words left Tendou’s mouth, Tendou engulfed his boyfriend. Tendou loved the fact he could defy physics and deepthroat his boyfriend. The burn of Ushijima’s cock stretching his throat to dangerous amounts turned Tendou on an alarming amount. Eventually Ushijima had to pull Tendou off of his dick.

“Satori, you know I don’t like when you do that.” Ushijima looked worried for his boyfriend.

“Wakawaka, your dick sent me to the hospital once. I learned my lesson. I now know that I can’t suck on your cock like a lollipop for five minutes straight without it damaging my throat.”

“You came close to five minutes Satori. I was scared.”

“And you almost came in under five minutes Wakawaka. I was excited.”

“Since you gave me oral sex as a reward for a joke, how about I return the favor?”

Ushijima was strong and in the bedroom he let Tendou know that fact. Especially now as Tendou was being held up over Ushijima’s head as he began going to town on Tendou’s hole. 

“A-ah W-waka…” Tendou released a moan as his hole became loose enough for Ushijima’s tongue to freely slide in and out of his hole. Ushijima loved to eat Tendou’s ass. He loved massaging the ring of muscles with his tongue. His favorite thing was the noises that would come from Tendou as he got fucked by his boyfriend’s tongue. The deep moans and heavy breathing that filled the room sent Tendou over the edge as his dick started dripping pre-cum. Tendou felt his hole empty as Ushijima pulled his tongue out. 

“Satori. Get on the bed, all fours. It’s time for some fun.”

“Wakawaka, we’ve been having fun this whole time.”

“Yes we have Satori, but it’s time for me to make sure you can’t walk right for a week. Wasn’t that our agreement?”

“Fuck yes. I love you Wakawaka.”

“I love you too Satori.” Ushijima covered his dick in lube and pressed into Tendou’s hole that was up in the air. No time was wasted as Ushijima began fucking into Tendou’s hole. The couple was panting feeling like they were both about to pass out. Ushijima eventually raised Tendou’s hips even higher as he placed a foot on the back of Tendou’s head to drive his cock even further into his partner.

“F-fuck… y-yes” Tendou’s eyes were watering at the pure ecstasy he was feeling. “H-harder W-wakatoshi. M-make me scre-” With those words leaving Tendou’s mouth, Ushijima made his thrust stronger and faster, essentially hackhammering his boyfriend’s ass. There were red marks covering Tendou’s ass from the force of Ushijima’s thighs slamming into him. The constant pressure on Tendou’s prostate caused him to spill. He came so hard that words wouldn’t even leave his mouth. All he could do was scream. Tendou thought that was the end of the night, until Ushijima smacked his ass and pulled out without cumming. Ushijima went up to the head board to sit down on the bed and Tendou crawled over to his boyfriend. Ushijima put Tendou on his lap and pushed his dick back into his boyfriend’s dick.

“Ride me Satori.” Ushijima kissed his boyfriend and moved his mouth down Tendou’s neck until he eventually reached his nipples. Ushijima nipped at Tendou’s nipples and his boyfriend began bouncing on his dick. Ushijima’s heavy breathing on Tendou’s nipples as well as the dick in his ass made Tendou feel like he was about to burst yet again. “F-fuck, S-satori… I’m about to c-cum.” Ushijima lost all control as he pumped the last few strokes before he filled Satori’s hole with his cum. The sensation of getting filled by his boyfriend’s cum caused Tendou to climax again covering Ushijima’s abdomen in cum. 

“I love you so much Wakawaka. That was so amazing.” Satori pressed his lips to Ushjima’s lips. 

“I love you too, Satori. You’re perfect.”

The couple laid together in a post-sex glow, slowly falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come yell about gay volleyball with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
